


FOUR LOVE NOTES SULU RECIEVED AND IGNORED, AND ONE HE WAS WAITING TO ANSWER

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	FOUR LOVE NOTES SULU RECIEVED AND IGNORED, AND ONE HE WAS WAITING TO ANSWER

Sulu,

Meat Meet me--gamma level storage locker 32-5. 2200. You will NOT be disappointed.

SIgned,

You KNow WHo

PS--You are gay right? That's what everyone says.

PS #2--Are you Chinese or Japanese?

_______________

  
Lt. Sulu,

Forgive me if this offer strikes you as inappropriate. I have submitted it to you in writing so that if it is not as well-received I hoped, we will have spared ourselves the embarrassment of a face to face confrontation.

I would like to offer you the chance to use a hand-held audio/visual recording device to document Lt. Uhura and myself mid-coitus. We would like a record of our love-making for recreational purposes.

It would be permissible for you to masturbate if you wish, provided you are not too loud. Lt. Uhura assures me you will be 'into it'.

Please let me know as soon as possible.

Regards,

Commander Spock

____________________________

Lt. Sulu,

I have been watching you long time. I am so impressed with your brave, intelligent, and handsome. I am shy to ask you--will you be my first boyfriend? I think you would be very good practice for later boyfriends.

Sincerely,

Chekov (Pavel Andreievich)

___________________________

Hey Sulu,

Sorry to bother you but Spock said he never heard back? I hope you were not offended or anything, you can be loud if/when you jerk off if that makes a difference?

Write me back okay?

Thanks a lot,  
Nyota

__________________

Hikaru,

I'm sorry for not asking face to face, but I know you're asleep right now, and I'm afraid if I wait till the end of my shift, I might lose my nerve.

Since as of tomorrow, I'm not your commanding officer anymore--I was thinking maybe you, me, some fencing and a bottle of wine?

Unless you think that's dumb, then we can do something else. Also I have some holovids if that's more your style.

Let me know.

Yours,  
Jim Kirk


End file.
